Chapter 140 (Fairy Tail Campaign): To Zero
Short Summary Long Summary Aside from the Shatter Squad, the rest of the 1st and 5th are left on the ground, having taken care of all the Coalitionists on the ground. Shunsui offers Jellal a bottle of sake, who graciously accepts it. After giving his thanks, Jellal wonders why the Soul Reaper is carrying a bottle of sake into battle. Laughing, Shunsui says he’d just like to have some booze as soon as he’s done with a stressful fight. Nanao glares at her captain, remembering that he promised to stay sober for the war. Jellal points out that the battle isn’t over. Shunsui shakes his head, saying it’s over for them, whether it’s victory or defeat. Sighing, Jellal asks if they’ll just sit and let the Shatter Squad do their thing. Shunsui reminds his friend that they’re the only ones who can make a difference at this point, and all the grunts realize it, explaining why none are attempting to climb Nirvana. Jellal admits that he hates leaving everything in others’ hands, protesting that they’re a team. Shunsui states anything the two commanders do won’t make a difference, now that Nirvana is so close to being fully charged. Even Yoruichi left the battlefield as soon as Sai came with Soifon. The battle now depends on the Shatter Squad. While everyone will be finished if they fail, Shunsui is confident everything will be fine. Jellal instantly agrees, having faith in his friends. The Wizard gives the sake back to Shunsui, wishing everyone from the 5th, particularly Erza, Lucy, and Naruto, good luck. Shunsui hates leaving it up to Ichigo again, noting that he’s an irreplaceable hero now. Dellinger licks his lips as he stares at the downed Kurotsuchi, flamboyantly asking how he should do this. He starts by putting his stiletto’s heel on the Ninja’s throat, asking if he should drive it in there, delighted at the prospect of a slow death, but not wanting a mess. Dellinger then points his heel to the chest, wondering if he’ll drive it into her heart for an ‘artistic’ death. His heel then hovers over her right eye, saying he could drag it out by taking the eyes, but saying it might take too long. Pointing the heel at the forehead, Dellinger says the last option is driving it through her head, noting that the Ninja takes pride in their strategies, so it’d be ‘appropriate’ to put a hold there. Kurotsuchi can only think of an impotent curse, still unable to move. Dellinger’s eyes go red again, and laughs that he has so many choices. Baring his fangs, he suggests Kurotsuchi choose. While the Ninja glares at the mockery, Dellinger says he’s expecting her to choose, otherwise he’ll instantly choose the most painful death. Kurotsuchi spits on Dellinger, snarling for him to do his worst. She calls herself a proud Hidden Rock Kunoichi, and she refuses to give the satisfaction. Wiping the spit away, Dellinger screams a curse as he kicks her open wound, earning a scream of pain. Dellinger furiously yells that he’s an apex predator, a Fighting Fishman, and a Donquixote Pirate. Pointing his heel at the Ninja’s eye, Dellinger promises to take her eyes and drive it through her brain as slow as possible. Seeing a look of defiance, Dellinger laughs that he loves it, telling her to enjoy the red and black coming. Suddenly, Akatsuchi grabs Dellinger by the neck and lifts him off the ground, tossing the Pirate into the wall. Kurotsuchi gasps at her fellow Rock Ninja. Akatsuchi smiles, explaining that he needed to recover from the kick’s impact. Kurotsuchi argues that he doesn’t even look harmed, but her friend admits he had the wind knocked out of him, grateful he recovered in time. Kurotsuchi looks away in embarrassment, thanking Akatsuchi, sure she was going to die. Akatsuchi just keeps smiling at his comrade, knowing she isn’t that good at expressing kindness and gratitude. Dellinger gives a yell of anger and pulls himself out of the wall. When Akatsuchi turns and frowns at the Pirate, Kurotsuchi is surprised that he’s actually mad, having never seen such an emotion from the goofball. She reminds herself that he is one of the strongest Shinobi in the Hidden Rock. Dellinger shrieks that Akatsuchi should’ve died from his kick. He then notices rock falling off where Akatsuchi was kicked, muttering in disbelief and calling it unfair. Kurotsuchi notes that Akatsuchi actually caught onto Dellinger’s attack in time to cover himself in Rock Armor Jutsu. Yelling, Dellinger promises to crush his opponent no matter the armor. The Pirate speeds forward, and throws a Decapitating High Heel. It’s completely stopped by the Rock Armor. Dellinger is in disbelief when he realizes the armor covers the Ninja’s entire body, and is camouflaged like actual skin. Dellinger backs up for distance, yelling that he won’t lose by going up against armor again. Dellinger gets on his hands and spins around for a Buzzsaw High Heel, hoping it’ll pierce the defense. Akatsuchi just holds his arms in front of him, blocking the attack with his Rock Armor. Kurotsuchi is amazed her comrade just tanked an attack that neutralized her, actually starting to believe he can win. Dellinger rushes forward, attempting Shotgun Stilettos. Akatsuchi preempts that with an Earth Style: Stone Golem that almost bites off the Pirate’s feet. Dellinger barely avoids it by spreading his legs, and brings them back together to pulverize the golem’s head. Akatsuchi takes initiative by speeding forward and punching Dellinger to the ground. Gasping in pain, the Pirate manages to push himself up and kick Akatsuchi’s jaw with a Pistol High Heel. After stumbling back, still unharmed, Akatsuchi slams an Earth Style: Unearthed Fist into the ground. An earthen fist pops out and knocks Dellinger into the air. Akatsuchi seizes the opening, rushes forward, and slams his combined fists into the Pirate’s chest, nailing him into the ground. Dellinger recovers and pushes himself away, angrily cursing his opponent. Baring his fangs, Dellinger yells that he won’t be made a fool of. Kurotsuchi thinks that while the Rock Armor is amazing, it has to be draining Akatsuchi’s Chakra, knowing he needs to end the fight soon. Dellinger realizes that while he doesn’t like using this move twice, Doflamingo told him that victory is everything, no matter the method. Moving towards his other arm, Dellinger vows that he’ll annihilate his opponent, prompting Kurotsuchi to realize what’s coming. Dellinger bites down, spitting out the flesh while drinking the blood, and goes into another Feeding Frenzy Mode. He quickly vanishes and speeds around Akatsuchi, who stays calm. Dellinger yells for the Ninja to die and starts assaulting him with multiple Piercing High Heels. Akatsuchi grunts as the Armor takes most of the attacks. He feels the blasts of piercing air, knowing his opponent is trying to damage the armor enough to make the whole thing break apart. While a good idea, Akatsuchi notices something, and says his opponent isn’t going to win. Dellinger keeps up the assault, asking how, managing to break off a piece of armor. Akatsuchi just shrugs and says he’s got a feeling. Snarling, Dellinger aims a bite at the Ninja’s neck, yelling not to be looked down on as he lunges. Akatsuchi stops him by grabbing him by the neck, the Pirate in absolute shock he was caught. The Ninja flatly tells him to never use bodily-taxing techniques multiple times. Dellinger remembers how draining the Feeding Frenzy is, especially since he hasn’t mastered it, resulting in the drained stamina weakening the second burst of energy. Dellinger only has time for a small curse. Going through one-handed Hand Signs, Akatsuchi throws an Earth Style: Stone Fist Jutsu that breaks Dellinger’s jaw. After being let go, the Pirate can only stumble back, jaw flopping and fangs falling. Akatsuchi calmly advances on Dellinger, and an amazed Kurotsuchi thinks that when her friend is serious, nobody in the Rock is stronger than him except maybe the Tsuchikage. Akatsuchi rotates and loosens up his arm for one last punch. He states that a stone is only strong when it stands firm and unmoving. A rock that allows itself to be weathered over time is pointless, reflecting the Hidden Rock’s Will of Stone. Akatsuchi states that as a loyal Jōnin to the Hidden Rock and the Tsuchikage, he shall become an invincible stone that can’t be broken down. He does this for the sake of his village, the people, and his Kage, promising to stand firm no matter how long the fight. He yells that he’ll never lose to someone expecting a fight with the Hidden Rock to be quick. Akatsuchi raises his Stone Fist into the air, and Dellinger can only curse and apologize to Doflamingo. With a yell, Akatsuchi nails the Pirate in the jaw again, sending him airborne. Dellinger yells in pain, flips several times, and slams on the ground, unconscious. Akatsuchi then returns to his usual smile, cheering about his victory feeling good. Kurotsuchi sweat-drops at her comrade, calling him an annoying happy-go-lucky fool who saved her life. Akatsuchi runs to his comrade, asking if she has any first-aid for the wounds. She does, but she can’t move. Akatsuchi quickly applies it, ignoring his comrade’s insults. He applies bandages to stop the bleeding and prevent infection, telling her to keep pressure on it. Kurotsuchi promises to, adding that he needs to focus on waiting for the signal to destroy Nirvana’s Lacrima, so that the sacrifices aren’t in vain. Akatsuchi promises to do so, and readies his Stone Fist Jutsu, ready to do so at a moment’s notice. Elsewhere, Bartolomeo creates a barrier, and Zoro readies Shusui for a 36 Caliber Phoenix. That means half of the Lacrima are ready to be destroyed. Lucy stands calmly as she watches the fight, in emotional turmoil. Virgo, submissively on her knees, says that while the fight looks even, her mistress needs to trust that Leo can win, saying he’s the strongest of the Zodiac Spirits, adding that the lion king loses to no one. Lucy sighs and says she is confident Leo will win the fight, adding that he’s dedicated and has never let her down. She just wishes Senor Pink didn’t have to be an enemy, Virgo sighs that it’s the mark of a ruler to know when to sacrifice personal feelings for the greater good, adding that the Celestial Spirits know this well. She gives a reassuring smile to Lucy, saying they don’t mind putting aside their feelings to fight for what such a wonderful owner believes in. Lucy just repeats that she’d rather none of them fight. Virgo points out that Leo doesn’t want to either, but when they get no choice in the matter, there’s nothing wrong with fighting. Lucy still can’t get that saddened look off her face, and turns back to the even match. Leo charges with a Regulus, yelling that ‘Baby-Man’ will go down. Senor Pink puts both index fingers on his forehead, and charges with a Cat Ear Punch. When the fists collide, Leo is shocked that they’re evenly matched. He admits he’s never seen a human match his attacks, calling ‘Baby-Man’ something else. Senor Pink tells his opponent to stop calling him ‘Baby-Man’, adding that he doesn’t like children. Confused, Leo asks why he would wear such clothes if that was the case. Sighing, Pink admits he’s wearing it to honor those he’s lost. While Lucy’s face falls, Leo gives an apology. Pink nods, saying that while he dislikes children, real men should put aside their feelings for those they love. One of the greatest things for that is to honor their memory after they’re gone. Lucy is touched by this, remembering that she honors her parents’ memory by living happily for their sake. Leo thinks about his last master’s memory, and says he understands why Lucy was so doubtful when he came, adding that Pink isn’t like the rest of the Coalition. While Pink admits it’s true, he tells Leo to watch what he says about his comrades, not standing for the insults. While Leo admires the dedication, he says Pink has to see what the Coalition is doing is wrong. Pink agrees, but he adamantly repeats that he can’t turn his back on his family. Leo says that in appreciation for his opponent’s honor, he’ll share his name after the Pirate gave his. He introduces himself as the leader of the Zodiac Spirits, adding that friends call him Loke. Pink grimly says he doesn’t think they’ll be friends, so he’ll stick with Leo, adding that it’s time to get serious. Senor Pink surprises everyone by diving underground. While Leo and Virgo react with confusion at the strange ability, Lucy yells for her friend to be careful, explaining that he has Devil Fruit powers. Leo says he can see why that’d be difficult to deal with, since they can give any power. Senor Pink confirms that he ate the Swim-Swim Fruit, to become a Swimming Man. Senor Pink calls the power useful for moves like what he just did, prompting Leo to notice something metallic tapping his foot. Before the spirit can react, an explosion envelops him. Senor Pink surfaces, saying he used Diaper Mines, having set a bomb to ‘float’ to the top. Leo is knocked onto his back, falling on another mine, triggering another explosion. Leo curses to himself, calling the Swim-Swim Fruit tough. Now, Pink is controlling the pace of the battle, thinking of the possibility of the Pirate going after Lucy from underground. Senor Pink tells Leo not to worry, saying he has no intention of attacking Lucy. He states the Spirit has the look of a man in love and worried about his girl. Sighing, Leo admits it, saying he’s a Celestial Spirit concerned with his master’s safety, adding that he loves Lucy more than any other girl in the world. While Lucy sweat-drops at the proclamation, Senor Pink tells Leo that he isn’t a man who’ll raise a hand against a woman, and anyone who does is scum in his eyes. Leo asks if that applies in a war. Pink explains that he’d just retreat and let someone else deal with the ladies, saying he won’t stop his comrades if they want to beat them in his place. He doesn’t mind calling his comrades scum, but he still cares for them. Smiling, Leo calls his opponent one of a kind, saying he’ll regret beating someone he respects. Giving his own smile, Pink nods his thanks and submerges, renewing the fight. Leo grins and gathers magic in his hand, promising to make a splash big enough to force the Pirate to surface. He then shatters the ground with a Strength of Regulus: Roaring Lion. Senor Pink is forced to reveal himself, and all the bombs explode around the fighters, now that they’re exposed. Lucy notes that not even Rocker was strong enough to break through Nirvana, but Virgo points out that the metallic layer is still intact, adding that even she couldn’t dig through it. Pink recovers and grabs Leo, tossing over his head and slamming him down with a Meow-Meow Suplex. Leo’s glasses shatter, and he quickly gets off the ground. Lucy shouts a warning to look above, and Leo sees a shadow from above. Pink has swam onto the roof, and slams down on Leo with a Meow-Meow Drop. While Leo is sent stumbling, Virgo asks if he’d like her assistance, saying they can take advantage of Pink not wanting to fight women. Leo stuns her by angrily yelling for her to stay out of it. He says that he doesn’t want an easy win against a true man with genuine love for those precious to him. Leo vows not to dishonor someone like that by using their weaknesses against them. His pride would be sullied and he’d have to give up his title as Zodiac leader if he acted in such a shameful manner. Virgo argues that they’re in a situation where they can’t worry about that. Lucy sternly tells Virgo not to interfere, willing to send her back if that guarantees it. When Lucy asks for Leo to fight his way, Virgo brings up Nirvana. Lucy vows that Nirvana will be destroyed, saying it doesn’t matter the path taken because the conclusion will be the same, asking what the harm of letting Leo fight his way is. Pink smiles at that, admiring the confidence and faith in friends. Having said that, he’ll still stand in their way until someone is beaten. Pink swims around on the wall, while Leo thinks that he can’t attack, but needs to lure Pink into a trap. The Pirate leaps out of the wall and grabs Leo, lifting him up for a Meow-Meow Body Slam. Leo looks at the metallic surface, and points a Sting of Regulus: Lion Fang. The light bounces off the surface and pierces Senor Pink through the soldier. Leo takes advantage of the loosened grip and gets away. Pink reaches into his diaper, and tosses out a Diaper Bomb, knocking the Spirit off his feet. While Leo gasps in pain and gets up, Lucy realizes that both fighters are at their limit. The two call each other men worthy of respect. Senor Pink reaches into his diaper, embarrassing the girls present. Leo creates his Sword of Regulus: Lion Claw, while Pink takes out his Diaper Blade: Sword Draw. The two men then leap at each other and swing simultaneously. Leo’s body starts to fade, earning a yell of concern from Lucy. Before he returns to the Spirit World, he curses and apologizes that he’s at his limit. Virgo is in disbelief that Leo lost, but a bleeding Pink corrects her by saying it was a tie. He starts to vanish with Kakō, earning a cry of protest from Lucy. Before he fades away, Pink apologizes that he can’t turn his back on those he’s loyal to. Lucy yells for Senor in grief, with Virgo sympathetically apologizing. Lucy sadly asks why someone like Pink has to be an enemy, calling him too good for the Coalition. Virgo grimly states that sometimes people are enemies just because of being on opposite sides of a fight, remembering what happened between Leo and Aries in the fight with Oración Seis. Lucy then yells a declaration: that she’ll find a way to make Konton pay for what he did, not caring how much weaker she is. Back at Rakuen, Pink appears standing, concerning a female soldier assigned to attend to everyone who returns from Nirvana. Pink fondly calls his opponents a fine bunch before collapsing, earning a yell of worry as the soldier runs to him. Sanji and Loyd keep up the clash of kicks, Millianna unable to tell which is which. She curses the fact that she can’t tell who is who, wondering why she can’t have actual cat senses. The Naruto Shadow Clones are also frustrated, since both are letting out negative emotions at each other, meaning there’s no distinguishing them. As two more kicks are perfectly matched, Sanji glares that he doesn’t like Loyd using his fighting style so well, while he had to go through hellish training from Zeff and two years of cross-dresses with Ivankov. Loyd mockingly apologizes that his hands are tied, repeating his explanation of what The Yourself can do. With an arrogant smirk, Loyd says Sanji’s power, technique, and talent is all his until someone else is copied. Glaring, Sanji rushes forward with an Extra Hachis, inspired by the Gum-Gum Gatling. Loyd blocks all the kicks with his own legs, mocking them as too slow. Gloating that he has his opponent’s reflexes, Loyd leaps up and kicks Sanji in the forehead with an Escalope. Stumbling, Sanji curses that his opponent certainly has his strength. He says that’s to be expected from himself, saying if one of his kicks were that weak, he’d go right back to Zeff, and ask for a beating until he was stronger. Loyd laughs at what he sees as arrogance. Sanji and Loyd rush at each other, sending a simultaneous Boar Stew Shot. Sanji follows up with throwing a Concassé at the Sternritter’s forehead. Loyd catches the kick with his hands, prompting Sanji to say he has none of his pride, since he’d never use his hands in a fight. Loyd pushes Sanji away, saying he has the advantage. He then leaps forward with a Three-Point Decoupage, nailing Sanji in the chest with his last kick, flooring him. Chuckling, Loyd says he expected more from someone worth 177 million, deciding he’ll just break every bone in the pirate’s body before bringing him in, since he’s only wanted alive. Sanji raises an eyebrow at not being wanted dead or alive, saying it’s news to him. The Shadow Clones are also surprised, asking what’s important enough about Sanji that the World Government wants him alive for. Sanji shrugs, deciding to worry about that later, after he’s beaten the Quincy. He lights his foot up in flames, declaring that he didn’t train for two years in such ‘hellish’ conditions for a copycat to beat him. Amused, Loyd identifies the Diable Jambe, interested in the Straw Hat’s best move. Sanji speeds at Loyd, yelling that his guard is down, nailing him in the stomach with a Flanchet Strike. Knocked airborne, Loyd spits out blood, thinking Sanji did get stronger by using Diable Jambe, relishing the opportunity to test copied powers. Sanji keeps up the assault with a Flambage Strike to the side of the Sternritter’s neck. Loyd grunts in pain, but manages to shrug it off quickly. He says it’s time to see how he uses Diable Jambe. The Shadow clones jump in, all yelling that the Sternritter will go down. Smirking, Loyd changes himself into a Naruto. Two Clones drive Rasengan into the Sternritter’s chest. Unfortunately, ‘Loyd’ poofs away, making the others realize he Substituted with another Shadow Clone. With a cocky smirk, Loyd punches the two Clones hard enough to make them dissipate. The last Shadow Clone tries to counterattack, but Loyd strikes him in the stomach with a Rasengan, dispersing it. Sanji thinks they were idiots for giving the Sternritter a chance to copy Naruto’s powers, not looking forward to fighting someone that powerful. Loyd returns to his original form, admitting that the only downside to his Yourself is that his power only works as long as his third eye is on someone. Sanji sighs in relief, musing that his luck is changing. Millianna steps up, saying she can’t stand on the sideline anymore, wanting to fight by Sanji’s side. Gasping in horror, Sanji says there’s no way he’ll let her fight against someone like Loyd. Millianna tells him to deal with it, pointing out that Loyd easily took four Naruto Shadow Clones, and she doesn’t want Sanji fighting alone. Loyd chuckles at the Pirate being a gentleman, calling his chivalry adorable in a dangerous world. With an arrogant smirk, Loyd asks how that chivalry will hold up in a life or death situation. He changes into Millianna, musing that this is the first time he’s taken a woman’s body. Loyd cups his breasts, asking how women put up with them, complaining that his back is already weighed down. Millianna shrieks for him to stop touching them like a pervert, ignoring Sanji’s nosebleed. The Wizard fires a Kitten Blast, but the Sternritter avoids it with a Hirenkyaku to the side. Millianna rushes forward with Secret Weapon Scratch Attack. Loyd stops her by simply catching the claws. He calls her pitiful, saying he regrets copying such a ‘weakling’. Loyd tightens the grip, cracking bones, saying the payoff was worth it. He knocks Millianna to the floor with a Kitten Punch to the face. Sanji yells in worry, cursing the Sternritter. Loyd, still in Millianna’s form, then gives a pleading look to Sanji, asking if he’d really hurt her. Sanji freezes, prompting Loyd to sadistically grin and give a Kitten Punch to the Pirate’s stomach. As Sanji falls to his knees, Loyd laughs that he can’t believe he won’t hurt him in this form, calling it pitiful. Sanji wheezes for him to shut up and never mock a man’s chivalry. Loyd yells that he’ll do so with impunity, especially since Sanji won’t stop him. He then gives a Kitten Kick to the throat, knocking Sanji back. Loyd rants that the strong let nothing stand in their way, claiming that makes him the ultimate warrior, boasting that he has none of the flaws of those he copies. Sanji shouts that he’d rather be flawed than a monster, and that Loyd has none of his pride. He bids Loyd to hit him all he wants. He will never strike a woman, even if it kills him, and Loyd is scum for spitting on that pride and honor. Grinning, Loyd just says he’s the winner, and starts protruding claws. He notes he should be able to tear through the jugular if they’re this long. He yells for Sanji to die, and prepares a Secret Weapon Cat Slash Attack. Millianna suddenly restrains Loyd with Nekōsoku Binding Tube, surprising the Sternritter. Loyd is absolutely shocked that she’s still conscious, prompting Millianna to grin that she’s good at playing possum. She then tells him to look at his body, and he sees that his body is back to normal. Loyd yells in horror, realizing his power was cut off. Millianna chuckles that her Binding Magic cuts off energy access, and she is very good at trapping people despite her lack of raw power. She claims that Loyd’s biggest mistake was to think every power is won through raw power. He mutters in horrified realization when remembering someone else can hit him now. Furious, Sanji curses Loyd for daring to impersonate a sexy lady. Lighting his cigarette, the Pirate says appropriate punishment must be dealt, and prepares his kick. Loyd fearfully mutters for him to hold on, but Sanji kicks him straight in the jaw with a Diable Jambe: Bad-Manners Kick Course. With the Sternritter knocked into the air, Sanji ends it with a Diable Jambe: Concassé to the skull. Loyd can only curse in disbelief at being beaten again, before crying out in pain and slamming to the ground. Seeing Loyd unconscious, Sanji takes out his cigarette, calling a scrambled head appropriate punishment. Millianna smiles in approval, thinking it was all over once Loyd was trapped. Sanji gets right in front of Millianna, hearts in his eyes, panting while asking if he did well enough for her to love him. Gasping in fear and surprise, Millianna repeatedly scratches the Pirate in the face. The comedy routine keeps going for a while. Smoker scowls at the Sage Mode, saying his opponent isn’t pulling any punches. Naruto admits he’s not one to hold back, calling the struggle a bare-knuckle brawl until one of them can’t keep going. The Act says that’s the best way to knock sense into people. Smoker agrees, but admits defeat wouldn’t do much to Naruto or Luffy, knowing how dedicated they are to their ideals. While commendable, the Marine calls it sad that they’ll have to go through him for those ideals. Naruto then charges Smoker, prompting the Vice Admiral to yell that he won’t make the mistake of fighting up close again. He then launches a White Blow at his rival. Naruto ducks under, but is surrounded by smoke. Smoker then restrains Naruto with a White Out. The Vice Admiral knows Naruto won’t use Rasenshuriken, since his aim isn’t lethal, and that it’s his only ranged technique. Naruto summons a Rasengan in his hand, confusing Smoker. The Act then tosses a Sage Art: Flying Rasengan right to Smoker’s chest. It forces the Marine to let go and retract his arms. Smirking, Naruto rushes Smoker, declaring that he’s picked up new tricks since Red Willow, adding that the Marine won’t control the pace of the fight. Smoker recovers and coats his right fist in Haki, yelling that he’ll crush the Ninja. Naruto dares him to try, and the fists clash. Naruto throws another punch and stops it short, allowing the second burst of Natural Energy to hit the Marine’s jaw. Smoker retaliates with Haki-covered haymaker of Black and White to the head. While Naruto grunts in pain, Smoker draws his jitte and rushes forward with a White Launcher. Naruto grabs the jitte, and shatters it with a kick to the side. His signature weapon destroyed, Smoker gasps and launches a White Storm from point blank range. Naruto tanks the punches, and summons two duplicates with a Shadow Clone Jutsu. They leap up and kick Smoker in the chest, giving Naruto some room. The Ninja then forms a new Rasengan with one Shadow Clone’s help, with Smoker surprised at the Element. Naruto then finishes his Sage Art: Fire Style: Rasengan. Smoker tries to counter with White Spark, but the Natural Energy powers the attack through the smoke, slamming into the Marine’s chest. He screams as he feels the burn. Naruto’s triumph is cut short when Smoker grabs him and pushes him up with a White Snake. The Shadow Clones chip in and both throw Sage Art: Flying Rasengan. Smoker manages to stop the two with a White Wall. Naruto summons his strength and breaks out of his restraint. He rejoins his Clones and decides to blow apart the Wall with Sage Art: Wind Style: Rasengan. Once it does so, Smoker is revealed preparing another attack. He yells for his opponent not to get cocky, and sends a Black and White Storm, with both fists hardened with Haki. Stopped by the barrage of fists, Naruto curses in frustration. Smoker states that his Plume-Plume Fruit is made for defense and incapacitation. Thinking neither can control the fight’s pace, Smoker declares that by the time there’s a winner, Nirvana will have fired, and everything the Alliance did will be for nothing while he’s there. When Smoker says the fight will be undecided again, Naruto retorts that he doesn’t need to control the fight’s pace, just beat the Marine. The Shadow Clones form another fiery Rasengan, and toss it at Smoker. The Marine hardens his body with Haki, yelling that it won’t work a second time. The Clones retort that he shouldn’t be so sure. Smoker wonders what they’re going for, thinking his Haki will defend him from the fire and he’ll still be hitting Naruto with Black and White Storm. The fireball makes contact, and does nothing, staying stuck to a confused Smoker. The loss of focus weakens the Haki. Naruto holds up the Sign of Confrontation, and explodes the fireball with a Sage Art: Fire Style: Jigen Bakudan. Enveloped in an explosion, Smoker just curses in pain. He struggles to his feet, and faces a smoke wall that he didn’t make. Exasperated, Smoker asks what Naruto is trying to pull here with Smoke Bombs, reminding him that he controls smoke. Smoker then absorbs all the smoke into his body with a White Pull, explaining that he uses it when a fool tries to escape with a smokescreen. Suddenly, a large mass flies at Smoker, Naruto having tossed a Sage Art: Wind Style: Rasenshuriken. Smoker briefly wonders if he underestimated the Ninja’s willingness to kill, before frantically realizing he has to dodge. Before he can speed away, the Rasenshuriken turns out to be a Shadow Clone, who drives a Sage Art: Rasengan into the surprised Smoker’s chest. Another puff of smoke reveals the real Naruto right under Smoker, who yells in disbelief while wondering where he came from. Naruto sends Smoker airborne with an uppercut to the chin. When Smoker lands after a scream of pain, he realizes he can’t move. Sighing, Smoker thinks that his injuries caught up, and Naruto won. Smoker asks how Naruto got in front without him realizing it, prompting the Ninja to explain that he transformed into a Windmill Shuriken under the ‘Rasenshuriken’ Shadow Clone. Smoker chuckles that Naruto got him, saying he was so shocked Naruto would use a killing move that his guard dropped. He notes that after his years of Marine training, one act out of character destroyed his chance of victory. Naruto tells his rival not to be so tough on himself, saying he was a tough opponent, seeing why Luffy always had so much trouble. Smoker grimly says he and Naruto are more enemies in ideals than actual strength, saying the fight was no contest in terms of sheer power. In his eyes, the only reason he had a chance was because Naruto didn’t want a fight to the death. Smoker says that while Naruto has the power to change the world like all the other Acts, he’s so soft-hearted that he’s making things hard on himself. Naruto responds that the fight would’ve gone differently if Smoker really wanted him dead. The Ninja says someone so skilled with the Plume-Plume Fruit would know how smoke inhalation can kill a man, meaning Smoker could’ve just created a smoke cloud so think that inhalation would’ve meant instant death. So the fight was even in that regard. Sighing, Smoker says this changes nothing, repeating that Naruto can’t beat Rakuen. Naruto firmly says he won’t know until he tries. He also says he’s hoping Smoker will join the Alliance one day, saying he’s too good for the Coalition. He knows he has problems with Dragon, but it’s time to set aside the mistrust and give a chance for the Revolutionary to try and improve the world, adding that the World Government is just making the world worse. Smoker asks what if he’s wrong and Dragon isn’t the answer. Naruto firmly says he’ll admit he was wrong and fix the problem, suggesting a second revolution to change the world if things go bad. Smoker calls him an idealist, with Naruto saying he’s proud to be one. He says he’d be spitting on the graves of all great Shinobi if he didn’t follow his ideals. Naruto never gives up and never backs down, because that’s his Nindō, his Ninja way. Smoker calls Naruto foolish, but admits he’s starting to feel foolish and desires to change things again like he did when he first joined the Marines. Naruto asks if that means he’ll join the Alliance, but Smoker says he’s still a Navy man, but will consider what the Act said, compelled to at least give Naruto’s way a chance after he beat him. He adds that he can’t abandon his men, and must remain with the Coalition to keep them safe, saying he’s a leader who can’t be selfish. Thinking about those who sacrificed happiness for the Leaf, Naruto understands. Smoker asks what happens now, so Naruto smiles and puts on a headset. He identifies himself and explains that he’s ready to destroy a Lacrima. Akatsuchi phones in, saying the Rock Ninja are ready, despite Kurotsuchi taking some shots. Bartolomeo adoringly says he’s ready to his idol. Lucy reports that she and Virgo are ready. Sanji briskly says he’s ready at his Lacrima. Naruto asks if anyone is at the sixth, prompting a raised eyebrow from Smoker. Ivankov calls in that he’s arrived and found Zoro victorious and ready. Naruto forms a Rasenshuriken with Shadow Clone help, and begins a countdown. On 3, a Barrier Crash, 36 Caliber Phoenix, Stone Fist Jutsu, Virgo Kick, Flambage Strike, and Sage Art: Wind Style: Rasenshuriken destroy the six Lacrima. Ichigo feels all of Nirvana shake from the attacks, realizing the others destroyed the Lacrima, thinking they’ve won. Naruto turns to Smoker, saying it’s the Alliance’s win. In disbelief, Smoker asks what Naruto meant by six Lacrima, confusing the Ninja. With a serious gaze, Smoker apologizes that Naruto and the Alliance has failed. The room, and all of Nirvana, starts violently shaking. Naruto senses a massive concentration of evil magic, realizing that it’s Nirvana. Smoker can only confirm that it’s starting. Outside, Jellal and Shunsui look in shock as a gigantic object comes out the middle of Nirvana’s top. The Soul Reaper asks if that wasn’t part of the original design, prompting the Wizard to confirm. Jellal realizes it’s a second cannon aimed at the sky. It’s powered by one giant Lacrima that compensates for the other six’s loss. Guarding it, Gekko Moriah laughs that the light of the country will be shrouded by darkness, yelling that the Alliance’s time has come. Omake: Senor Pink and His Diaper Space Dellinger gleefully giggles at his juicy apple, musing that it’s so good, though he doesn’t know where Senor Pink finds them. Rustyrose approaches, curious. Dellinger offers an apple, explaining that Pink gave them to him. He wonders if Pink is growing them somewhere, still uncertain of their origin. Confused, Rustyrose asks if they appear randomly, calling strange, adding that it isn’t even apple season. Dellinger shrugs and asks who cares, calling the fruits too good to pass up. Rustyrose agrees and starts eating his apple. Senor Pink shows up, eating his own apple, seeing that his friends are enjoying them. Rustyrose admits they’re good, while Dellinger asks where Pink gets apples when it isn’t in season. Pink nonchalantly says he just stores them in his diaper space. Seeing the two confused, Pink pulls out another pair of apples from said diaper, asking where they thought he kept his bombs and sword. Dellinger and Rustyrose pale in horror at their bitten-into apples. After a moment, Dellinger just takes another bite. Rustyrose just looks in disgust, until Dellinger notices. The Pirate lowly says not continuing to eat won’t make the situation better. Rustyrose sighs in resignation, and continues eating his apple. Pink just stands proudly, thinking on his diaper space while eating more apples. Appearing Characters Shunsui Kyōraku Jellal Fernandes Dellinger Kurotsuchi Akatsuchi Bartolomeo Roronoa Zoro Lucy Heartfilia * Virgo * Leo Señor Pink Millianna Sanji Loyd Lloyd Smoker Naruto Uzumaki Emporio Ivankov (Voice only) Ichigo Kurosaki Gekko Moriah Omake Dellinger Rustyrose Señor Pink Abilities Magic * Regulus ** Strength of Regulus: Roaring Lion ** Sting of Regulus: Lion Fang ** Sword of Regulus: Lion Claw * Kitten Blast * Binding Magic ** Nekōsoku Binding Tube Jutsu * Rock Armor Jutsu * Earth Style ** Stone Golem ** Unearthed Fist ** Stone Fist * Shadow Clones * Rasengan * Rasenshuriken * Flying Rasengan * Fire Style: Rasengan * Wind Style: Rasengan * Fire Style: Jigen Bakudan Haki Devil Fruit * Swim-Swim Fruit * Plume Plume Fruit Quincy Powers * Hirenkyaku Schrift * the Yourself Techniques * Decapitating High Heel * Buzzsaw High Heel * Shotgun Stilettos * Pistol High Heel * Feeding Frenzy Mode * Piercing High Heels * Cat Ear Punch * Meow-Meow Suplex * Meow-Meow Drop * Meow-Meow Body Slam * Diaper Bomb * Diaper Blade: Sword Draw * Extra Hachis * Escalope * Boar Stew Shot * Three-Point Decoupage * Diable Jambe ** Bad-Manners Kick Course ** Concassé * Flanchet Strike * Flambage Strike * Secret Weapon Scratch Attack * Kitten Punch * Kitten Kick * Secret Weapon Cat Slash Attack * White Blow * White Out * White Launcher * White Storm * White Spark * White Snake * White Wall * Black and White Storm * White Pull * Barrier Crash * 36 Caliber Phoenix * Virgo Kick Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 139 (Fairy Tail Campaign): From Six Next Chapter: Chapter 141 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Reaching Nirvana Category:Nirvana Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign